Children of Nations: Book 2
by LeoTheProbie
Summary: High School, Undercover Ops, and Nukes! Oh my! The kids are back with a new adventure! Hopefully, work, school, and family all work out before one of them goes crazy! Number 2 in the Children of Nations series


Chapter -1: Oh God, It's Happening Again...

An iPhone 6 suddenly began vibrating and ringing. The owner leapt out of his bed to see that a familiar person was calling him. He quickly unplugged his phone from the charger and answered the call.

"Blake Kirkland," he said, "at your service."

"Why so formal?" his friend Lia asked. "You knew it was me."

"That's correct. I did know. Why did you want to talk to me? And where are you even right now?"

"I'm with Dad," Lia replied. "So sorry for the inconvenience timewise."

"No fucking kidding," Blake sheepishly replied. It was 3:30 AM in London, and it was 10:30 PM in Ottawa. "What is the pressing issue? Is it about W? I'm almost fully packed."

"You do know that it is a uniform school, right?" Lia laughed. "Casual clothes for after school and weekends only."

"I know. I have mine already. But I've packed everything I need because it's boarding. I mean, I'm probably able to come back on the weekends if I really want, but that's pretty unreasonable."

Lia sighed. "There are humans there too, you know. It's not a school for nations specifically anymore because they're all well off in modern times. So you should be careful with that."

"Dad's explained that to me. I will be careful. One thing I will do, though, is do some sort of spell if I ever use my trombone to muffle the sound outside." Blake then heard a knock on his door. "Speaking of Dad," he said to Lia, "wait one sec." Blake put his phone down. "Enter."

"What are you doing up at 3:30?" England asked as he entered. "It's bloody early."

"Lia called me," Blake answered. "This will be brief."

England smiled. "Just wanted to make sure everything's okay. Are you going back to sleep after that?"

"Most likely."

Following this, England closed the door. Blake picked up his phone once more. "I'm back. Was there anything else?"

A moment of silence followed before Blake spoke up again. "You know, I've been wondering something."

"What?" Lia asked. "If you're wondering about uniforms, Dad got me an exception out of the girls' uniform."

"I wasn't worried about that. I knew he'd do what's comfortable for you. I was on a totally different topic. Do you think there are more kids that are cities but haven't been given back yet?"

"I wouldn't know. Maybe. If they were like us, all adopted in the same general area, probably not, but we don't know. I just have a feeling if we went back to see our old friends and classmates, a few of them would give off the 'city' magical signature. We couldn't tell during graduation because we didn't have enough of that sixth sense yet, so now that it's developed we might get results."

"I wasn't sure about that either. I haven't asked Dad, but I will tomorrow. I also feel like if there are more, they're probably in different areas."

"Don't be nosy, Blake. Just let it be."

"But Dad would probably want to answer that question. I know him better than you do."

"And you are sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong. Just enjoy our being special. Leave anyone who may be like us to be mortal for a while. I know I would like being human again." Lia sighed. "Just don't."

"Knowing Dad, though," Blake continued, "he probably knows what I'm thinking right about now."

"That is an invasion of privacy. I don't think he would do that. Just stay out of it. We'll be off to school soon enough, and you won't be thinking about it."

"Yeah. Well, you know it's past 3:30 in London, right?"

"Yeah," Lia laughed. "I figured you wouldn't be sleeping. After the last few months, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, I was. And I'd like to resume doing so, if possible. I still need to make up for those hours I lost in May."

"Alright. Goodnight, sweetcheeks," Lia laughed. "See you in a week in New York! I'll show you all my favorite places when we get there."

"I'm actually arriving a little earlier," Blake said. "I'm leaving in two days. I assume Al will meet me there."

"Figures." Lia chuckled. "I'll also be at Uncle Al's in the next few days, so maybe you can get a personal 'Lia's favorite places in New York' tour then."

"Wait…not two days, technically, because it's 3:30 AM here. Tomorrow for me."

"Whatever. Weren't you complaining about getting some Z's, Sleeping Beauty?" Lia laughed.

"Yes. Now good night. For real."

"Okay. Love you."

Blake pressed the circular red button on the screen to end the call. He had gotten used to Lia saying remarks like that. She had told him about queerplatonic partners, and it seemed like it fit the two of them well. The others were never informed and, naturally, kept on making ship remarks. Lia kept playing along with them and Blake still became annoyed with them.

Blake peacefully went off to sleep again, but not before making out a snippet of a song by Alesso on BBC Radio 1. He decided it wasn't worth listening at the time and turned it off.

England was also on his way to sleep, for once not having his eardrums being blasted by America. It still felt weird for him only having Blake in the house at night. Chloe was once again in Berlin with Alex. The two had slept over at both houses frequently, never going further than cuddling in bed. (For you readers: Thank God. Alex and Chloe: silently preventing PTSD.)

Going back to England, it turns out he did know what Blake was thinking; it had been on his mind since mid-June, although he had never vocally brought up the topic. He didn't wish to bring up some topics, this being one of them. Not since that battle happened.

One thing Blake still occasionally did, however, was train at night. When he did so, Chloe, and Alex if we was around, would often join him. The paranoia had never ceased.

Starting a new school wouldn't help his case too much either. W Academy was indeed a highly acclaimed school, but it would be a new experience and his first boarding school. He was glad to remember that the other children of the nations would be there as well. He was also in luck to know that the school had gotten rid of the system of classes by continent. But Blake forgot what it was like to be studying 24/7 rather than doing military exercises 24/7. Hopefully, it wouldn't affect him or the others too much. He knew that some people wouldn't have that hard of a time.

But W wasn't starting for over a week. Blake had time on his hands. Well, technically, in his pocket most of the time, thanks to his new phone. And time wouldn't be on his hands, anyway; it would be on his wrist, but watches are outdated. But why is this being taken literally in the first place?

Time was something that many of the nations did not have. They were making last-minute plans for their children and for their economy, although they did still enjoy a good laugh every once in a while. Once the sun had risen over Europe, Germany and Italy met, as they frequently did when the latter was stressed.

"Feliciano," the gruff German's voice said, "something isn't right."

The shorter Italian sighed. "Ludwig, nothing is ever right with you. What's wrong this time? The plague? Communists? Parenting issues? Letting your children go for a change?"

"This isn't about them," the younger but taller man sighed. "I'm used to letting them be own their own."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"I just have a gut feeling that we'll be thrown headfirst into conflict again. If that happens, I'm worried about your daughter. She's going to have problems with war. Especially if parents stay on different sides."

The brunette sighed. "I understand. But that would be extremely hard to properly coordinate."

"Yes, luck will definitely be a factor," Germany sighed. "It depends on from where the threat is coming."

"And it will probably be even tougher if…let's just say, you-know-which are on the opposite side."

"We can say their names. It's not exactly a secret she likes him." Germany smirked. "It's just, she's fragile and something like this would be like sticking a knife in her back."

"Ludwig," Italy said. "We both saw that look in her eyes that day. She's not as fragile as most would think she is."

"Magic won't always be on her side like that," Germany stated. We know the 'secret' rules of the Geneva Convention. Protocol IV (read: four - Roman Numerals)*."

"Of course. Her inner confidence is barely above mine."

"And considering all the possible mishaps…" Germany put his head on the table. "Why are we thinking like this? Arthur hasn't been noticing anything weird."

"Because it's never too early to plan," Italy smiled. "You're perfectly fine, Luddy." He put his arm on Germany's right shoulder. "Come on. Sit up." Italy paused before continuing. "Plus, you brought it up. It's not like anyone else is upsetting you or is mad."

"Not at all," Germany hesitantly said while sitting up once more. "There's tension, though. But it's not a surprise for Europe."

"Exactly. That's not new. There will always be tension in the world."

"Right. So, where's that coffee?" Ludwig asked.

"Well," Italy chuckled, "we've been so busy talking I haven't been able to start a pot." He subsequently got up and began making the desired coffee. "Sorry, no dandelions in this." Ludwig laughed in response.

At that moment, footsteps proceeded down the stairs. "Morning, Feli," a mature early teenage voice stated. Italy looked to his right and saw Alex Beilschmidt, with uncharacteristic messy and unkempt black hair. He looked on for a few more seconds before looking back at Germany, but his eye contact veered to the right again.

"If you're wondering where Chloe is, she's still asleep," Alex yawned.

Italy laughed. "I thought she was the one messing up your hair."

"Yeah, real funny. I haven't heard that one from Parker or Heike lately," Alex groaned in annoyance.

"Lia would be singing a Mouse Rat song if she heard that," Heike chuckled from behind Alex. "It's a Parks and Recreation joke she told me one time."

"I've heard enough of that show," Italy said. "Lia's been obsessed with it. That, and American crime shows."

"I didn't see her as someone who liked NCIS either," Alex laughed. "But you never know with her. Should I go back upstairs so you guys can talk in privacy?"

"No. It's fine," Germany said. "We just finished. I'll make breakfast."

"I'll do it, Lud," Italy offered and rose from his seat. "You haven't even had coffee yet." While up, he also poured some coffee for himself and Germany. "Want some?" he asked Alex.

"I'll join the club," Alex replied. "Thank you." Italy smiled and nodded in response before pouring a third cup.

Heike joined the group. "I'm not invading the boys' club, am I?" she chuckled, making a political joke.

"Not at all, Heike." Germany smiled. "It's almost as if the whole family is here."

"Almost?" Alex asked.

"Well, we are missing quite a few people," Germany said. "My brother and my nephew and niece. Plus, any other Western children and nations, practically."

"Ah." Alex said. "Well, if it helps my girlfriend is upstairs."

"Nope," Heike said. "We do not accept Brits as family. They are devious bastards."

"Say that to my face," Chloe said, putting her hands on Alex's chair. She pecked his cheek and glared at Heike menacingly.

"I was kidding," the Berliner said. "Take a joke. You're technically family anyway. By relationship and...oh, I shouldn't say that part."

"What part?" Alex inquired of his sister.

Heike chuckled. "Nothing, nothing. Just something from the family tree incident in February."

"Oh, ha ha," Alex snarled. He took a sip of the black coffee in his cup and scrunched up his face. "Who forgot to put cream and sugar in here?"

"You did, honey," Chloe laughed. She kissed the top of his raven-black hair, walked out to the back patio, sat on the rocker-swing, and sighed.

Alex got up and followed her. "Chlo? What's that matter?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Just tired."

"Of what?"

"I guess…"

"Yes?"

"Okay. I'll say it. You!" Chloe stood up and teleported away.

Alex just stood up in shock. "Is she being serious or not? If she is serious, that may be the most awkward breakup ever."

Alex continued to stand there for a few minutes. Nothing happened. He then sat down again and put his hands to his face.

As if she had a sixth sense, Chloe teleported back to Alex, sitting down next to him. She went unnoticed until she put her arm around him.

Alex gave a very slight laugh but kept a stern face. "Never do that again, please."

Chloe chuckled. "It was too fitting."

"I guess," Alex replied and shrugged. "But back to what we were talking about before. Are you tired of something in particular?"

"I don't know. I mean I've been able to do whatever I want. I've been out of it lately."

"You tired of not having a set pattern? Tired of too much freedom?"

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess." She opened her eyes and leaned on Alex. "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around Chloe. "I love you too, Chlo." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too."

Heike watched the pair from the window. "Blegh," she grumbled.

Italy laughed. "You never know, Heike. You might end up like that too someday."

"Yeah, and pigs will fly," she retorted. She ran her hand through her brown hair before getting up and walking through the door, bumping into Axel in the process.

"What's wrong with her?" the silver-haired teen asked. He brushed his dyed red bangs out of the way.

"Nothing," Germany replied. "Just grumpy. I assume she's upset about going to W."

"Oh yeah!" Axel smiled. "I think it's kind of necessary. We haven't had proper education for a little too long."

"Don't contaminate my awesomeness with that talk!" Prussia yelled as he came up from the basement, with Gilbird following him. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Vatti, stop it," Axel groaned. "By now I should technically have a degree! I'm thirty-something!"

"No, you're 16," Italy laughed. "Last I checked, you haven't aged mentally or physically since '98."

This was the start of a long argument over age and family and generation gaps. Nothing major came out of it, but it curbed their boredom for a while.

Another man who happened to be bored was China. This was not too rare, as he had seen most of the world in the thousands of years he had existed. Thankfully, at the time, he was in Japan, and Kiku Honda met up with him for dinner.

"Why did you call me here, Yao?" Kiku asked.

"Because, Kiku, it's been awhile since we talked," Yao replied, sipping his tea. "I figured it was a good time to talk. With the kids going off to school and all."

"Hai. We won't see them again until Christmas," Kiku agreed. "Speaking of kids, how is Linyang doing?"

"Fine. She's packing her stuff for New York. She says she wants to go see a few Broadway shows while she's out there. How's Makoto?"

"Good," Kiku said, twirling his cup a bit. "He's just tired. From what I've heard, all the kids but Parker, as expected, are tired."

"I don't blame them. They've done a lot."

"Hai. More than anyone expects out of anyone's lifetime."

"Let's just hope that they have a somewhat normal high school experience," Yao laughed.

_Something will happen,_ Japan thought. _The world won't let an opportunity to mess with them pass by. _

"Did you say something, Kiku?"

"No. It's fine."

Back in Pennsylvania, America was sitting on the couch with his kids, watching baseball.

"So, Parker, you a Dodgers fan or an Angels fan now?" Vicky asked, fully intent to piss of her brother.

"I'm still a Giants fan," Parker said. "I know what you're trying to do. Plus, you don't even like baseball."

"It's hard for him to give his faith up for…let's just say, multiple reasons," America added.

"Exactly! Thank you!" Parker exclaimed. "The Giants-Dodgers rivalry is the main one, but the Angels beat the Giants in the World Series in 2002."

"And you weren't even three years old then," Vicky laughed.

"And I don't care!" Parker shouted.

"You know," America teased, "I'm kind of a Dodgers fan."

"Out!" Parker pointed to the doorway. He could have had steam coming out of his ears at this point.

"I'm kidding, Park," Alfred said, slapping Parker's back. "I'm a Yankees fan. God, who would even like the Blue Jays besides Mattie and Melody? Lia even dislikes them."

"Canada has it's own baseball league too," Vicky stated. "I'm sure the Blue Jays fan thing is just for kicks."

"Blake is an A's fan. Like, why?" Parker whined. "And Lia fucking likes the Yankees and Giants! Choose one or go home!"

"They're in different divisions and leagues. I think she's good," Vicky said. And Blake has a right to his opinion. Plus, he's probably knee-deep in cricket or whatever British people like."

"Soccer. All Europeans love soccer," Alfred sighed. "Or 'football'," he said with a British accent. "And I don't think Blake is into cricket. Thank god."

"And you love soccer too, Parker," Vicky said, as if she was bored. "Maybe you should like the American teams and not Bayern Munich."

"Okay, Vicky, just shut up. I'm done with you playing Devil's Advocate," Parker frowned.

"It's my job! I'm your sister, after all," she said.

America sighed. He thought it was hard enough being a dad for eight months. Only now did he realize how much more difficult it would become. "Both of you stop it," he scolded. "Or else you're grounded."

"Yes, Dad," they both grumbled. Vicky went back to her phone, and Parker continued to watch the baseball game.

"Wait! Why are we watching the Dodgers?" he yelled.

"You don't like watching divisional opponents?" America asked. "That's the fun part!"

"Stop it!"

Blake stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Fuck," he sighed. "Morning, my enemy, you have come upon this city again." He hesitantly got out of bed before checking the clock - 7:55 A.M. "Hey, it's not super-late!" he exclaimed. After dressing, he went downstairs to find his father and Chloe, both eating eggs and toast. England was reading the _Sun_, but he noticed Blake's presence and pointed to the plate at his place, filled with the same eggs and toast.

"Chloe, weren't you in Germany?" Blake asked.

"I was," Chloe looked up and smiled. "Remember Germany's an hour ahead. I woke up, said my goodbyes, and came here. Nothing special."

Blake looked at his sister like she was crazy. _Oh wait, she is_, He thought. He pulled out his chair and sat at the table, eating what was on the plate in front of him. "And people say we can't cook," he said to himself. "They should try Scottish food, if anything."

"I heard your girlfriend called at 3 A.M. last night," Chloe chuckled. "How's the long distance treating you?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "We aren't dating."

"That's what they all say," Chloe said, swinging around her fork. "Did you know that sometimes, people actually date without knowing it? I find that really interesting."

"Make of that what you will," Blake responded, "and I'll make of that what I will."

"Ah, relationships," England sighed as he put down the _Sun_. "I'll still never understand them."

"You thanking Francy-pants for that one?" Chloe laughed. Blake quickly joined in the laughter.

"Well, he tried to convince me a calendar was a binding legal document," England chuckled. "That was indeed a little bizarre."

"Normal in the life of Dad," Chloe said, nudging Blake. Blake laughed.

England's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and said "Sorry, have to pick it up" before answering it and leaving the kitchen. "Arthur Kirkland," he said into his iPhone.

Chloe bit her toast. "Who do you think it is?"

Blake shrugged. "I don't know. School, America, government, _America._"

The two teens then heard England laugh into the receiver. "Figures you're up this late. You're always up this late."

"I think you're right," Chloe smiled.

"Wait, it might be Canada," Blake replied. "Time zones."

"But Matt always goes to bed before one," Chloe stated. "It's past one there."

"Oh, shut up!" England then said. "Just make sure you take good care of them and keep them sane. If possible."

"America," both of the teens said together. They laughed and then continued their breakfast in silence.

"Whatever you say," England was then heard saying. "Later, Alfred. Please." He then hung up, not noticing Blake pumping his fist in silence at the table.

The morning mainly consisted of Blake and Chloe finishing packing and arranging their duffel bags for W. England wasn't mad that each of them needed a few - in fact, when he went, he apparently needed four by himself.

Once they had finished, Blake and Chloe went to the music room. While taking out his trombone and checking it for dents one last time, Blake remembered something his father said about W. "You better be on the swim team," he said to Chloe.

"Why would I not?" Chloe quickly replied.

"Trust me," Blake laughed, "if we were still in Burlingame you'd make varsity as a freshman."

"Yeah…well, then, you'd better be Mathletes team captain," Chloe shoved Blake, smiling.

"I'm not that smart," Blake quipped.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"ARE FUCKING TOO!"

"This is a stupid argument," Blake finally said, snapping the streak of "are" comments, "because we all know you're still way smarter than I am."

"That," Chloe said, "is not true."

"Yeah, right," Blake replied.

"Ask anyone! They'll say you're the smarter sibling!" Chloe blurted out.

"I was trying to be nice," Blake chuckled, "but whatever."

"You suck."

"I know. But thankfully, not literally."

"...yet."

Blake immediately became red in the face. "Really, Chloe? Really?"

Chloe cracked up. "I had to!"

"Had to or wanted to?"

Chloe hesitated and spoke: "Both." She took off her blue glasses and wiped them on her shirt before putting them back on.

"Uh-huh," Blake sighed.

"Yup," Chloe said, popping the "P" sound.

Blake sighed and packed up whatever he had on his music stand and put each piece in the appropriate folder. "Well, I'm done. I'm going to go read or something."

"'Or something'?" Chloe inquired. "What are you really going to do?"

"Not sure." Blake shrugged. He turned and walked out of the room.

**A/N: **

**Lilac: We have returned! Welcome to Children of Nations: Book 2! It took forever but we've returned! You could say we can say that we took a Hiatus of sorts. *tear runs down face when Hiatus is said* Gibbs, child, poor baby. *strokes TV screen with Gibbs in coma on it* **

**Blake: We have developed a lot since then. Lilac will probably put a LOT of NCIS and/or Parks references within parts of this book and the A/Ns, so be prepared for that.  
As a little background, this is set in the late summer of 2014, as the children prepare to leave for W Academy. More children will be discussed in Chapter 0.**

**Lilac: Okay and I'm back. Gibbs is alright. Tony is alright. NCIS is all good and I've been posting stuff for that, so go look at that and it's spin offs soon. Also, Homestuck and Pokemon stuff might be coming soon as well as Parks and Recreation things. Welcome to Night Vale might also make a debut as well! **

**Blake: As for me, I've been busy with school and music. And while I don't forget, here's some info about that Protocol ****IV ****asterisk earlier:**

**Protocol ****IV ****is an additional protocol to the Geneva Convention, which lays the foundations for treatment of soldiers and other parts of war, that is known by only the nations of the countries who signed it. It forbids the use of magic during wartime, and it also forbids other forms of treatment to captured nations, cities, micronations, etc.**

**Lilac: Also! This fic might end up my AO3 account where there will be a copy of this and book one! My AO3 is Huntchaser but all fics I write will be on both accounts so don't worry if you don't have an AO3. The original will be here and we will update first here. School has been a lot for me recently. **

**Blake: Same here. But we've finally figured out how to really formulate things for the start of this book and we don't want you to have to wait any longer. And if this is your first time stumbling upon this fic, make sure to read Book 1 first if you haven't already!**

**Lilac: That's all for now! And for now, let's go to the weather! *plays music***

**Blake: …Well, then. Sign it off, Lilac. **

**Lilac: I just did. Or should I do the old thing? I wanna do a new thing every time now. Okay so I'll do the old thing one more time just for kicks but it'll be different from now on! **

**So for the last time, Peace, Love and Pasta!**

**Lilac the Kitsune and Blake "Brows" Kirkland signing off!**


End file.
